Lasa lalaithamin, melar
by SlashyEstel
Summary: SauronLegolas. Not too much slash, NOT FINISHED! Very dark, angsty, full summary inside.
1. Creoso a'baramin

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All I own is my plot bunnies. (huggles bunnies) I love you fluffy little things! See, one of them is green, and one is blue, and one is rainbow colored! The rainbow one gives me spastic ideas.  
  
Summary: This is more of a prologue than a summary, just so you know.The ring has not been destroyed. Frodo was captured by orcs and Sauron restored. The lands of Middle Earth are covered in a second darkness, and many of the elves and men are captives of Sauron. Legolas/Sauron slash.  
  
I warned you about the slash, so do not flame me about it, please. This is my first attempt at a slashfic, so be nice.  
  
I was just thinking, wow this is strange, I am writing twisted Lord of the Rings to a background of Rob Ingles reading The Hobbit, and surrounded by canonically correct reference books, and the trilogy itself. ..............................  
  
They were so dirty it was almost impossible to recognize them as elves. Yet they were, all of the, the race of the Firstborn. This group had been shoved into a dark, dank cell, captives of Sauron. They knew that other elves had been tortured, enslaved, or killed, so they could not understand why they had simply been shoved unceremoniously in here. Among them was Legolas Greenleaf. He had been knocked unconscious in the final battle, so he had only just come around.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked another elf beside him.  
  
"Somewhere in Mordor. It is impossible to keep track of where they take you in here. How are you?" the elf answered.  
  
"Besides being sore, tired, and hungry as a warg, I'm fine," replied Legolas, giving the elf a wan smile.  
  
Suddenly, an orc appeared at the cell door, followed by a troop of about twelve others.  
  
"On your feet, you lot!" he shouted, "You are to be inspected by lord Sauron!"  
  
A shiver ran through the elves. They may be mighty warriors, but they could not help be apprehensive of meeting Sauron.  
  
"Wonderful wake-up call," muttered Legolas to the other elf.  
  
"Shut up back there!" growled the orc. As the elves filed out, they were encircled by the platoon of orcs, to stop them from trying to escape. They were made to bate, and then they were led into a marble walled room, and made to kneel in a line facing the center of the room. They were guarded from behind by some men of the Haradrim. A new orc with a whip at his waist was standing in front of the line.  
  
"I am Selkat. If I ask you a question, you will address me as 'sir.' You will stay exactly where you are," the orc announced to the elves, "Lord Sauron will come at his leisure. When he enters, you will bow your heads respectfully. You will do whatever he tells you to do. You will be completely silent unless commanded to speak. That will be all." A sudden fire burned within Legolas, He stood up, struggling against the manacles that bound his hands behind his back.  
  
"Amin feuya ten'lle, aier!" Legolas yelled at Selkat. He thought that if the orc believed he only understood elvish, he would not try to command him in the common toungue.  
  
The Haradrim standing behind Legolas slammed the heel of his hand in to the elf's back. He tumbled to the floor. The whip of Selkat lashed out and slashed the tip of Legolas's delicate ear.  
  
"Be silent, elvish scum! I know that you understand the common toungue! Back on your knees!" commanded Selkat. The Haradrim reached out and grabbed the neck of Legolas's tunic, and forced him back onto is knees. The long line of elves all gave him sidelong looks of mute respect. Hatred for Sauron and all he stood for still coursed through Legolas's veins, but he was to weak to try and fight again at the moment.  
  
Suddenly, a door on the far side of the room opened. A tall figure, dresses all in black swept in. He had long, raven-black hair, and carried no weapon but a small sheathed dagger at his waist. Selkat fell to his knees and prostrated himself before the figure.  
  
"My Lord Sauron, the elves, as you have commanded." he said.  
  
"Very good, Selkat," Sauron replied silkily, "but why are they on their knees? I wish to see them standing tall before me."  
  
"Up!" roared Selkat, "Up on your feet, elves."  
  
"Calm yourself, Selkat, there is no need for you to get excited." said Sauron smoothly, "Now go stand over there out of my way," he said, pointing to a wall.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Sauron approached the first elf, a dark haired Rivendell elf, and grasped his chin. He turned the elf's head from side to side. He struggled to get away, but was held firm. Sauron turned to Selkat.  
  
"What is this doing here?" he said, "It is the least fair I have ever laid eyes on."  
  
He let go of the elf's chin, and he dropped down to the ground, almost comatose. The next elf in line shuddered and let out a stifled sob as Sauron grasped his chin. He let go quickly, and the elf let out a sigh of relief as nothing happened. Legolas was seven down from where Sauron was now. As he moved swiftly down the line Legolas braced himself for what e was sure would come. The first elf was still unmoving, and Legolas knew that since Sauron was looking for fairness, a hard-bitten elf warrior would not be to his liking. Then Sauron reached Legolas. He placed two fingers on Legolas's throat and lifted his head. He remembered seeing this fair elven face in the palantir.  
  
"And so here we have the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf!" Sauron proclaimed triumphantly.  
  
All the elves gasped. They had not known that there was royalty among them. And all the Mirkwood elves had thought that their prince had been slain in the last battle. Legolas's eyes went flinty at this public proclamation that Sauron ad conquered part of the royal family of Mirkwood. Sauron's eyes flicked upward, settling on the point of Legolas's right ear, where the whip had struck.  
  
"Selkat! I gave strict orders that none of them were to be harmed! How did this happen?"  
  
"Um, w-well, my lord....." Selkat stammered.  
  
"Selkat! Speak!" shouted Sauron.  
  
"He was being impertinent! I had to punish him, master, he was trying to escape!" Selkat blustered.  
  
"And is your security so lax that he could have escaped, even if he had managed to escape?"  
  
"We-ell........."  
  
"Enough! Door guards! Take this arrogant pig out of my sight!" Ordered Sauron.  
  
"Noo! Please, sire, give me another chance!" Selkat's shouts faded as two other orcs dragged him away.  
  
"I do not think I shall need to see the rest of them," mused Sauron to himself, "Take them away and put them with the others!" This last was directed at the Haradrim standing around the room. Legolas swallowed hard, Sauron's fingers still presses into is throat, wondering what was to come next. Sauron moved closer to the elf, as soon as the last trailing Haradrim had left the room.  
  
"Now, my prince, what shall I do with you?"  
  
Legolas looked straight into Sauron's eyes. "Do what you like with me, scum. There is nothing more for me here," he spat.  
  
"Nothing?" Sauron breathed, bringing his face closer to the elf's, "Nothing at all? I see it in your eyes. There is one you hold dear. You burn with the desire to know if she is alive."  
  
Legolas could hold the dark lord's gaze no longer.  
  
"Aniron Undomiel......" Legolas whispered, lowering is eyes.  
  
"What was that, my little princeling? I could not hear you." Sauron appeared to be glorying in this admission that he had elicted from Legolas.  
  
"I desire the Evenstar." repeated Legolas, still at a whisper.  
  
"So I thought! Well, to answer your unspoken question, she is alive. And so Aragorn! Would you like him to know that you have coveted his lover?" Sauron said this last with triumph, for he knew that had the elf now.  
  
"Nay! Tell him not! I would never have him know I have loved Arwen!" Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Then you will be docile? I will keep Aragorn and Arwen alive, no matter what, because I have plans for them, but if you displease me, I shall have to inform Aragorn of your crime." Sauron was working the exchange around to the direction he wanted it to go.  
  
"Aragorn is my friend. As much as I would would keep this from him, I believe that he would forgive me, in the sake of fellowship." said Legolas, defiantly.  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you, to mar that fair form, but if you force me to, I will. You will bend to my will, whatever I have to do to make you!"  
  
.........................  
  
Well? Love it? Hate it? No real slash yet. I NEED REVIEWS!!!!! Next chappie coming soon (hopefully)!  
  
Translations: Lasa lalaithamin, melar = Listen to my laghter, lover (title) Creoso a'baramin = Welcome, my friend (chapter title) Amin feuya ten'lle, aier = You disgust me, short one Aniron Undomiel = I desire Evenstar 


	2. AN

Hello my friends! Well, I just wanted to let you know hat I am working on the second chapter of this fic. I'm really not sure where it is going to go, but I'll try to keep updating. In the meantime, does anyone have a challenge they want me to do or anything like that? I need ideas for another fic. Leave me ideas in a review.  
  
-Estel 


End file.
